


Put a Ring on It

by Tassos



Category: Choco Strawberry Vanilla (Manga)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos
Summary: Take buys a cock ring. Hiroi comes home. Mine gets wrecked.
Relationships: Koroumoto Hiroi/Minegishi Katsuya/Tada Takeshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> For those unfamiliar with the fandom, Choco Strawberry Vanilla is a short Japanese one-shot manga that you can read [here](https://mangakakalot.com/chapter/choco_strawberry_vanilla/chapter_1), and has follow-up doujinshi stories [here](https://mangakakalot.com/manga/psychedelics).
> 
> The shortened names for Takeshi and Minegishi are pronounced Ta-ké and Mi-né.

"What is that?" Mine asked. He knew what it was, but his mind had gone blank just looking at it. Take twirled it on his finger, a smirk catching the edge of his mouth. 

"I saw it and I thought of you," he said, tossing it onto the couch next to Mine as if it wasn't a big deal. "Do you know when Hiroi is going to be home?"

"He's running errands. He should be back any minute now," Mine said, staring at the innocuous purple ring. It was slight, only a centimeter or so wide and made of stiff silicone. His balls clenched and fuck, just imagining it on his dick had him breaking out in a prickly sweat. "Did you tell him you got this?"

"No." Take had gone to the kitchen and was poking through the fridge, pulling out random items. Mine wasn't paying attention. If it didn't come in a package with instructions it wasn't his responsibility. Besides he'd already eaten lunch. 

Even though it was the weekend, Take had just returned from a tutoring session from a desperate client. He wore dress pants and a sweater, looking grown up and responsible. He didn't look like someone who’d just tossed a cock ring on the couch. Mine fucking hated him. He did this all the time. Ignoring him when they weren't in bed or eating dinner and then tossing out a gift like this that showed just how much he did think about Mine. It made his heart beat faster and a blush stain his cheeks. He wasn't used to anyone but Hiroi paying him any attention. But in his secret heart of hearts, he liked it when Take did. He didn't like Take the way he loved Hiroi, but it was nice to be remembered.

"So?" Take came back in with a bowl of leftovers from the night before. He gestured at Mine with his chopsticks. "You gonna put it on?"

"Now?" Mine felt his eyes go wide. 

"Hiroi's going to be home any minute, right?" Take raked his eyes over Mine, lingering over the blooming bulge that was beginning to tent Mine's pants. He smiled a little. "Don't you want to be ready for him when he gets home?"

Mine felt his face flame and leaned back into the couch with an oof. He was hot all over, his own sweater stifling. He could see it in his mind, and then he wanted it. Him and Take ready and waiting for Hiroi.

When Hiroi walked through the door less than ten minutes later, he stopped, his cheery "Tadaima!" trailing into a startled "oh!"

Mine was laid out on the middle cushion of the couch, naked. He had his arms over his head, gripping the back of couch, and his legs spread. His cock was hard, standing at attention with the cock ring slid snug and tight at the base. Take had only stroked him once before he was gasping for it, the ring sliding on before he was fully hard. Once on, the pressure made his ass and balls clench at imagining what was next. 

Take had remained clothed. "Not till Hiroi gets home," he'd said. "I don't want to use up one of our three. Not when I want Hiroi to see you like this." He grinned a little, that smirk that Mine hated so much, but it was accompanied by a pinch to his nipple. The bite of pain accompanied the pleasure, sending a shudder straight to his cock, making him harder.

Mine was so hard. He wanted to touch himself but Take had put Mine’s hands on the back of the couch then, his firm grip making Mine jerk a little. He didn't need to be told twice. 

"You gonna, you gonna get me ready for Hiroi?" His mouth was dry and he knew he was flushed from the heat in his cheeks when he'd looked at Take watching him. He was totally exposed, and while it made him blush even more, it also made him harder and grateful for the cock ring keeping him in check. Mine was so horny he could probably get off with not much effort.

Take licked his lips, his eyes falling to Mine's exposed hole. His pucker fluttered when Take found some lube and slicked up his finger, getting it plenty wet. He slowly circled Mine's rim, making him buck hard, a needy moan escaping his throat. Take let his finger just rest there a minute until Mine caught his breath and let out another moan, this time asking for more.

"You gotta get me ready, Take," he said, letting his hooded gaze meet Take's. Take's trousers didn't hide how much he was getting off on this too. He pressed in his finger, just the one, just to the knuckle, and Mine groaned. That was when the door opened and Hiroi returned.

Mine shuddered at hearing his love's voice. Hiroi's mouth was shaped in a prefect surprised "o," shopping bags in both hands. 

"You're home!" A broad smile broke across Mine's face. He couldn't help it. Hiroi always made him want to smile. "We were getting ready me ready for you—ahh, ahh!" Take had thrust in his whole finger and Mine felt himself light up. His ass clenched around that one finger, too thin, too teasing, but oh, oh, Take was rubbing at his passage and he felt prickles break out across his skin, felt his cock strain against the silicone ring, engorged and aching.

"Here, I'll help you put those away," Take said, his finger slipping out of Mine. Mine whined in his throat, getting a pat on his chest as Take stood. Mine watched him take one of the bags from Hiroi who suddenly seemed to remember that he was holding them. "I hope you're not mad," he said softly to Hiroi. "I had an idea I thought you'd like, and -" He trailed off, bashful under Hiroi's silence. 

Hiroi melted, his stunned expression transforming into a smile that nearly broke Mine's heart that it wasn't aimed at him.

Except a moment later Hiroi turned to look at him too, and Mine suddenly felt warmth bloom in his chest at the fondness and love he saw there. He wanted to kiss Hiroi, but he wasn't supposed to move, and with his hard-on he wasn't sure he'd be able to anyway. But he wanted to kiss Hiroi's smile that gleamed as he looked between him and Take. Take's expression softened, as it always did when he looked at Hiroi, their sweet sun that they both revolved around, and before he thought better of it, Mine said, "Take, Hiroi needs a welcome home kiss."

They both glanced at him. Hiroi's smile widened, and Take inhaled sharply. The two of them didn't kiss outside of sex. A feeling of jealousy and arousal always battled within Mine when he watched them, but Hiroi always made these _noises_ that went straight to his dick, and he practically glowed afterward. Hiroi cocked his hip when he turned back to Take, a pouty moue to his lips that was almost ruined by a twitch at the corner of his lips.

"A surprise for me, huh?" he said.

Take took his face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him. Mine felt heat flood him as he watched, blood rushing to his restrained cock, making it fatter. Hiroi's mouth opened immediately, and Take needed no further invitation to plunder it with his tongue. It was so hot. Mine gripped the back of the couch with his fingers so hard they ached, resisting the temptation to reach down and finger himself. When Hiroi moaned into Take's mouth his hips humped the air; his cock needed friction. He didn't take his eyes of them, couldn't. Take held Hiroi so carefully while he kissed him. They both were breathing hard when at last they separated. Take gave a little smile, a soft one that he never gave to Mine, full of tenderness and love that he would never voice out loud. Hiroi saw it though. Mine could tell by the way he held on to Take's arm, sliding his hand down to grasp Take's. Then he looked over at Mine, and dragged Take over.

"Oh, Mine!" Hiroi's smile returned ten-fold and he bent over to cup Mine's cheeks in both hands. He kissed him, wet and hot, and Mine welcomed him into his mouth, the stroke of their tongues together sending shivers all through him. He palmed Mine's cock, his hand small but warm, drawing a deep groan from Mine's chest as his whole body seized at the contact, aching for more. Pleasure skittered over his nerves, winding tighter through him. Hiroi stroked him, squeezing a little, his thumb rubbing at the tip where Mine had started to leak. Then his hand stroked down, and Mine felt the moment he touched the cock ring.

"What's this?" he asked, breaking the kiss. Mine was incoherent, so turned on all he could do was stare at Hiroi's reddened lips, slick with spit. His and Take's. Both of them had kissed Hiroi, sharing him just like they were about to share Mine. "Is this . . ."

"I got it for Minegishi," Take said, rubbing at the back of his head. "So that you could fuck him first and get him all slicked up for me before he comes. Get him all worked up so he makes that face you like. Maybe do it again."

Hiroi's breath was already speeding up, totally into the idea. He turned back to Mine who blushed again, heat flooding his face, a little embarrassed at how much he wanted that, to be used like that, even by Take. He loved making Hiroi feel good, loved getting held down and reamed by him, but with Take it was more complicated. Mine hated and loved how he made him gag for it. Hiroi's question was written on his face and all Mine could do was beg.

"Please, Hiroi, I need you. I've been waiting for you." He finally lifted one hand from the back of the couch to run his fingers through Hiroi's silky hair, urging him closer. "Fuck me," he whispered when their lips were a breath apart. 

Hiroi needed no further urging. He dove for Mine's mouth like a drowning man, one hand grasping Mine's side for balance while the other went to his zip. He fumbled, and then Take was there behind Hiroi, undoing his jeans and pulling them down his legs till they were off. They all shifted when Hiroi pressed up against Mine, the fabric of his shirt rough against his nipples. Mine went sideways till he was laid out lengthwise on the couch with Hiroi between his legs, spreading his thighs, pushing them back and up, pressing his fingers to his hole to check if he was wet.

"Does that feel good Mine?" Hiroi asked, panting. "You're so tight. You're gonna feel so good." He shoved in two fingers, the sudden thrust and burn making Mine throw his head back. He gasped, feeling it to his toes. His body gave easily after a moment, but even when Hiroi scissored his fingers inside, stretching him open, it still wasn't enough.

"More," Mine gasped. His hands fumbled for something to hold on to, but Hiroi was on his knees too far away. He reached anyway, and suddenly Take was there, grabbing his wrists in a strong grip that made Mine relax almost immediately. He was so turned on he could barely think, but if Take was there, he'd take charge and all Mine would have to do would be to lie back and take it. He let Take maneuver him so he could slip in behind, pulling Mine's torso to rest against his chest. His hands held Mine's wrists in a grip that wasn't tight but could turn so if Mine needed it.

"Okay, yes, I'm going to make you feel good, Mine. You're going to feel so good when I fill you up," Hiroi babbled, pushing his legs open wider. "Doesn't he look good, Take-chan?"

"Yes," Take answered, something in his voice that Mine couldn't understand. With his whole body trembling all he could focus on was Hiroi in front of him, holding his knees with want written across his face. He shuffled closer and then with one hand guided the blunt head of his cock to Mine's hole. It was too big, he’d barely been prepped, but it didn't matter, because Hiroi was pushing in. Mine gasped, fighting for breath at the stretch and burn, forcing himself to relax, overwhelmed by the pleasure that flooded him when the pain faded. Hiroi pulled out a little, then pushed in again, still slow, but relentless this time, not stopping till he bottomed out.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mine gasped, straining against Take's hold on him.

Hiroi pulled out and thrust again, as hard and relentless as the first time. Mine felt the drag of his cock set alight the need in his belly, stoking the fire to an inferno of want. Tingles bubbled along his skin, sweat breaking out once more, and his cock strained against the pressure of the ring that encircled it. Hiroi thrust again, getting into a rhythm. He ground against Mine's ass at the end of each thrust, his pubes scratching along the underside of Mine's balls in a delicious friction. He was so hot, so turned on, he couldn't think, only feel. He felt his pleasure build along his skin as he writhed in Take's hold, and jerked from a jolt of pleasure when Take let go of one wrist to twist his nipple.

"Oh! Fuck! You feel so good!" Hiroi gasped, fucking him hard through Mine clenching down on him. His pace sped up, and Mine's hips starting moving of their own accord until Hiroi grasped them and held him down. He fucked Mine faster, thrusting deep, and then he was hitting Mine's prostate, sending sparks up his spine. Mine gasped, his cock so hard and aching he couldn't stand it. He wanted to touch but Take held him back, relentlessly playing with his nipples and kissing his neck with little teasing bites making him shudder. He lapped over the bite scar on on his shoulder and Mine felt it like lightning all the way to his cock. His cock where pleasure built and built but was restrained by the ring till he was writhing and gasping in their hold.

"Do you want to come, Mine?" Take whispered in his ear, hot breath bringing tears to Mine's eyes with the yearning in his body.

"Yes!" he gasped. Tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes as he threw his head back. He felt the soft press of Take's lips kissing them up, his tongue taking little kitten licks across his face. Hiroi thrust again so hard his body was shoved against Take's and Mine sobbed, so desperate to come but his cock was untouched and the cock ring held him back.

"Oh, Mine, your face is so pretty," Hiroi gasped, his hips stuttering and his body shuddering as he came inside of Mine with a groan. Hot come coated Mine's insides, and Hiroi fucked into him hard and fast through the aftershocks, grinding down so hard he was going to leave bruises. Mine bucked against him, his own pleasure rising high but on an edge he couldn't fall over no matter how much he reached for it. He shuddered, another sob torn from his chest, tears spilling down his cheeks as he strained for it.

"I need—I need—" he choked on his words, twitching at every touch on his skin.

Take licked his neck, then said hot in his ear, "You're such a good boy when you beg. But you're going to have to get dicked again before you come."

Mine hated him right then. He hated him so much, anger flooded his veins, making his cock throb, making him thrash his head, wrists still held in Take’s grip, tears painting his face. Take was such an asshole. But as long as he fucked Mine's asshole—

"You're so beautiful, Mine." Hiroi took his hands in his own, leaning forward to pepper his face with kisses. Take’s hands roamed his chest, petting as his arms wrapped around him. The terrible arousal eased, and when Hiroi tugged him forward, rearranging them so Mine was on top of him, cradled in his arms. He found his lips and they kissed, slow and sensuous but no less hot. Hiroi's mouth was sure and demanding, but his lips were soft. He gasped into Mine's mouth and Mine let himself sink into the love and care he felt there. Hiroi ran his hands up and down his back, soothing him where his skin still needed completion. His cock finally got some relief pressed up between them and Mine took advantage to rock his hips and rub against Hiroi.

Hiroi broke their kiss and hugged Mine to him his shirt sticking to Mine's sweat. His chin hooked over his shoulder and he said, "Take-chan, are you ready? I'm gonna slip out but I want you to plug him up. I want you to do him while he's all creamy inside."

"Okay, yeah." Take's breathing was already coming hard. He skimmed his hands down Mine's back and when they reached his ass, pulled his cheeks apart. Mine buried his head in Hiroi's shoulder, taking comfort in him as he felt his cock slip out and Take's thumb rub over his swollen and sensitive rim to catch the come dribbling out. Take was looking at his exposed hole, and it was hot and terrible, and Mine was so turned on even as he flushed from the shame.

"You're so wet," Take whispered. The tip of his thumb pressed in, slick in all of Hiroi's come, and then Take tugged on his rim, making Mine jerk and shudder at the sensation of being pulled wider. Then before Mine had time to even think about squirming, Take shoved his dick in with one rough thrust that hurt and filled him and Mine tried to jerk away at the same time as he wanted to fuck himself back.

Take's cock was big, thicker than Hiroi's, and he was never gentle. He grabbed Mine's hips to push him where he wanted and drew back to thrust in again hard, going deeper this time, like he was cracking Mine in two, his dick was so thick, the pain rushing up his spine that then crashed back with the pleasure of being pounded. Take was filling him up, stretching him out, hitting that spot deep inside that lit up his skin and felt like lights dancing on his scalp. Mine clutched desperately at Hiroi, who whispered praise in his ear, petting his back and sides.

"You're taking it so well, Mine. You're such a good boy. You're so wet and slick, just like a girl. Take-chan is sliding right in. You like it, don't you? You like it when Take-chan roughs you up."

"Nngg," Mine gasped, tears streaming down his face, lost in bliss. Hiroi kissed them away the same way Take had. His fingers skimmed Mine's cheeks and he kissed his lips, tongue stroking into Mine's mouth. Mine could barely reciprocate with Take fucking him from behind, taking his pleasure from Mine's ass without a thought for his comfort. Mine rubbed himself wantonly against Hiroi. He wanted to come so bad. His cock was weeping, pre-come slicking the way against Hiroi's belly. But the pressure from the cock ring was still too much, holding him back. 

Take's words in his ears that he had to wait for his orgasm, held him back too. Hiroi telling him he was a good boy made him want to be a good boy and wait till Take had used him, fucked him, filled him up till he was bursting with both their loads. Mine wanted it all, half-crazed with sensation. He didn't know where he began and ended anymore. 

He couldn't keep up kissing, gasping for air against Hiroi’s mouth as Take hit his prostate deep inside him over and over again. Mine's head felt like it was about to come off.

"Take-chan, do you feel good?" Hiroi asked over Mine's shoulder. Take didn't answer, leaning forward instead to mouth at Mine's shoulder. Hiroi met him half way, and the two of them kissed in Mine's ear. The sounds they made—he couldn't—Hiroi plunged two fingers into Mine's mouth. Mine moaned around them as the pads stroked his tongue, sucking and clenching.

Take thrust hard, ramming in to him in short sharp thrusts, his own moans loud in Mine's ear as Hiroi swallowed them down, and then he was coming, grinding his dick deep against Mine's prostate until it was too much, too overwhelming, too bright and loud and the fingers in his mouth—Mine rutted against Hiroi as his orgasm crashed through him, wave after wave after wave of pleasure, blood rushing in his ears as he was left tingling and sensitive from his scalp to his toes. Mine came so hard and long he saw white.

There was some moving around. There was kissing. Mine's brains were mush and he felt utterly boneless. His cock was supersensative, but someone—Hiroi—was murmuring good things in his ear about how beautiful he was, how good he was, how good he made them feel, Take-chan tell him how good he was.

"You were very good, Mine," Take said, and he patted his butt.

Min blinked, feeling warm and cozy. He was laying face down across both their laps on the couch, a cushion supporting his head in Hiroi's. Hiroi ran his fingers through Mine's hair, petting him down his back with the other. His hand slid all the way down to his ass, over the curve of his cheeks to his loose pucker. Mine flinched a little when he dipped a finger into the come dripping out his ass, but Hiroi smoothed it into another caress, and then another hand joined his in stroking across his skin, gentle and calm. Mine hummed a little in contentment. His scattered thoughts started to come together. He hadn't come like that before.

"I think he liked it," Hiroi was saying above him. "Did you like it, Mine? Are you a awake?"

"'M'wake," Mine murmured, stretching a little. His ass was sore and well used. His thighs were slick with their come. He liked it. Liked knowing it was there. He rolled a little and Hiroi and Take helped him flip to his back, adjusting again so his head and shoulders were in Hiroi's lap and his legs draped over Take. Both of them were still in their shirts, though naked from the waist down. Mine sighed in contentment as their hands continued their petting.

Hiroi's smile above him was a beautiful thing, and so was the kiss that followed. When they broke, Mine looked at Take, whose usual scowl was gone, replaced by a soft expression he didn't often see aimed at him.

"So, did you like it? The cock ring?" he asked, his head dipping bashfully.

"I did, yeah," Mine said, licking his lips. He was thirsty but that could wait another minute. In his new position, their come was starting to drip from his ass onto the couch, but he was too tired to care. "Next time," he licked his lips glancing at Hiroi again before back at Take. "Next time you both should try them too."

Take grinned. Hiroi laughed, a delighted sound that danced in the air. Mine snuggled closer to him, thinking about the next time he was sandwiched between them.


End file.
